


My Sides

by ThinkingRobot



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Sanders Sides but with me, Self-Insert, Weird Humor, exploring my personality, will tag with every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingRobot/pseuds/ThinkingRobot
Summary: I let myself be inspired by Thomas Sanders and made my own sides. I'll try to upload regularly, but no promises.
Kudos: 2





	My Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I use a pen name for this 'book'. The idea is from Thomas Sanders, but the rest is mine. If there are mistakes please tell me.

[Me]: Hello, I am Xia and as I have more time on my hand and am getting closer to graduating, I decided it would be fun to explore my personality a bit more. This is my first time doing something like this so it is a bit weird for me.

[???]: Why in English though?

[Me]: Woah! Who- Who are you?

[???]: I’m your Logic. So… why is this in English?

[Me]: I don’t know. I like the language? Why not?

[Logic]: Welp, I guess that is reason enough.

[???]: Obviously! It’s a great language!

[Me]: Oh dear lord, there are more.

[Logic]: You’re not even religious.

[Me]: I know thanks. So, who are you?

[???]: I am your creativity!

[Logic]: No, you are her Drama.

[Creativity]: I am not! Don’t listen to Logic.

[Me]: …Alright?

[???]: Now, Logic let Creativity do her thing.

[Me]: Stop. Doing that!

[Creativity]: How else are we supposed to get here?

[Me]: Oh no.

[???]: Everything alright, dear?

[Creativity]: You are such a mum.

[Me]: This is like Sanders Sides, isn’t it? You must be my Morality.

[Morality]: That I am!

[Logic]: It surprises me that you didn’t notice sooner.

[Me]: Well, you weren’t much a help with that, Logic.

[Creativity]: *laughs*

[Logic]: *glares at Creativity*

[Me]: Okay, now that I’ve got to know you, I want to actually do the thing that I started this chapter for.

[Creativity]: And that would be?

[Me]: Exploring my personali- Wait, I have a question.

[Morality]: Ask straight away.

[Creativity]: No, not straight.

[Logic]: Why.

[Creativity]: Why not?

[Me]: Shut it. If I have you three, do I have… you know…? Anxiety, Deceit and Intrusive Thoughts?

[Creativity]: …

[Morality]: …

[Logic]: …

[Me]: Well, that was disappointing. I will find out, I guess.

[Me]: So, I think about my personality constantly. I guess, it’s kinda my Logic’s fault. She loves analysing stuff.

[Creativity]: Oh, yeah, she does.

[Logic]: No need to sound so exasperated.

[Creativity]: Whatever you say, Bore.

[Morality]: Creativity!

[Creativity]: What?

[Me]: Please shut up.

[Logic]: Thank you.

[Me]: That includes you, Logic.

[Creativity]: HA! …sorry, Xia.

[Me]: Whatever. Why aren’t you all colour-coded?

[Logic]: Because you don’t know us well enough.

[Creativity]: Yeah, since you are a lot younger than Thomas, we… are also much younger.

[Morality]: And he knew four of his sides from the beginning, y’know?

[Logic]: Basically, we aren’t developed well enough, since you are so young and some of us are quite new.

[Creativity]: *whisper-scream* Logic!

[Logic]: Sorry.

[Me]: *to Morality* What was that all about?

[Morality]: Not important. They’re always like this.

[Me]: I figured.

[Me]: *to everyone again* Okay, we talked about a lot today, so I guess I will use the next chapter to explore myself a bit better.

[Logic]: Good idea.

[Creativity]: Thanks.

[Logic]: I wasn’t talking to you.

[Creativity]: I am literally her Creativity, what are you talking about?

[Logic]: *scoffing* Whatever. Bye, Xia.

[Me]: Bye, Logic!

*Logic sinks down.*

[Creativity]: Well, that was fun.

[Morality]: You only insulted Logic.

[Creativity]: I said what I said.

[Logic]: That’s redundant.

[Creativity]: You were already gone.

[Logic]: I was.

*Logic and Creativity sink down together.*

[Morality]: I should probably check on them.

[Me]: Thank you.

[Morality]: Huh? Why?

[Me]: I would assume I need both my Creativity and Logic, so it would be impractical if they were sulking in their rooms? You have rooms, right?

[Morality]: We do. Well, then I shall help your Sulking Sides.

*Morality sinks out.*

[Me]: I should probably get used to that. Well, this was unexpected but fun. I will try to continue this project like Thomas Sanders does. He obviously inspired me to do this, but I will still be working with my own sides and my own concepts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
